Define the relevance of the change of the demonstrated on leukocyte beta receptors to other tissues including the heart and vasculature. Examine the factors regulating presynaptic beta 2 receptor sensitivity in health and disease and determine the relationship between changes in presynaptic beta 2 receptor sensitivity.